Fun in the Office!
by bleachfreak13
Summary: It was a slow day at Beacon Hills police department but Stiles and his father find a fun way to pass the time STILINCEST!


**Random Stilincest story xD i watched some cop show and it made me think of this xD I hope you like it! and PLEASE DONT HATE ME IF YOU HATE IT xD By the way MY GRAMMER SUCKS I HATE ENGLISH AT SCHOOL xD I hope you enjoy this**

It's was a slow day at Beacon Hills police department.

Officer Whittemore and Officer McCall were out patrolling Deputy Derek Hale was doing paper work

Oh and sheriff Stilinski had his son bent over his office desk with his fingers buried deep inside his only child's ass

"Faster" Stiles moaned thrusting back trying to make the fingers go deeper

"Please ... Don't stop!" Stiles begged he knew it was bad for them to be doing this in a public place were anyone could walk in but the over whemling sweet sensation was quickly making Stiles forget this was a bad idea

"Dad!" Stiles moaned loudly when his father's fingers hit his prostate

"Don't worry baby boy I'll take care of you." The sheriff promised bending down placing a soft kiss along the back of the young boy's neck licking and biting leaving little marks every where

"Da...Daddy!" Stiles moaned moving his head to the side giving his father more room to attack his neck

"That's right baby boy." The sheriff whispered into the boy's ear well carefully nipping at it "I'm your daddy"

the sheriff pushed his fingers in and out of Stiles harder making the boy whimper with pleasure

"More" Stiles begged "Please more I need more" The sheriff removed his fingers and grabbed his son's butt squeezing it

"Need me to what baby boy?" The sheriff smirked licking the boy's neck making him tremble with pleasure

"Dad!" Stiles whined needly

"Tell me what you need Stiles" the sheriff replied in a husky voice fingers know teasing Stiles's entrance rubbing against it but not entering it

"I...I" Stiles moaned breathlessly "What?" The sheriff whispered against his ear

"What do you need baby boy?"

Stiles needed his father inside him so bad it was starting to hurt but his brain was having a hard time trying to make words

"I...I need you inside me ...please" Stiles begged

the sheriff slowly unzipped his pants letting his large erection free. The sheriff was still completely clothed which Stiles didn't find fair when he was butt ass naked bent over a desk.

Stiles moaned when his father finally entered him. Stiles felt amazing so full. He could feel his father's pulsing length inside him

"Thats it baby boy relax for daddy." The sheriff said kissing the boy's neck

"Feel so good." Stiles moaned as hs father started to slowly thrust into his tight little hole. The boy started to push back into the older man's thrust making them started to pick up speed

"That's right baby boy" the sheriff said "I'm the only one who can make you feel this good" Stiles moaned at his father's words grabbing the end of the desk as the thrust became harder and less controlled and then

"Dad!" Stiles screamed coming all over the side of the office desk clenching tightly around his fathers length bring him over the edge with him.

Both father and son tried to catch their breaths

"That's was AWESOME!" Stiles smiled turning his head to meet his father in a deep kiss when

"Uh? ... Sheriff Stilinski is everything alright?" Deputy Hale asked outside of the sheriff's office

"Everything is perfect just enjoying some time with my amazing son" Sheriff smiled pulling out of Stiles motioning for him to get dressed

"Uh...ok?" Derek stated confused.

Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles exited the office making there way to the front door

"Derek I'm going out for lunch with Stiles ill be back by noon call me if you need me." Sheriff said as Stiles grabbed his wrist pulling him toward the door

"Uh...ok" Derek said looking at them with wide eyes

"Bye Officer Hale see you later" Stiles winked at Derek well exiting out of the building

"What the hell just happened"

**PLEASE REVIEW xD if you want to i love if you did Good or Bad i just want to know what you think xD**


End file.
